Hermione and Fred
by Whatacucumber
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts and getting kicked out of her flat, Hermione is searching for a new room. It just so happens that Fred has an opening for a flatmate and a soulmate. But can the two opposites truly live together and be together?
1. Roomates?

**This story takes place after the war. Fred never died. Harry became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione is a journalist for the Quibbler. George, Fred, and Lee all work at the joke shop. Harry and Ginny are engaged and set to adopt Teddy. Ron is coach for the Chudley Canons. **

***Forgive me if I spell anything wrong or it doesn't exactly like up with the books. This is my adaptation and I own nothing***

Fred sighed as he gave up trying to prevent the Gassy Glasses from exploding on one's face. He had already burnt two shirts beyond repair and he could no longer smell anything other than the odor of a burning fart.

"You might want to take a break, mate. You're looking a bit like Seamus from back at Hogwarts." Lee walked in the back taking in the papers strewn everywhere, burnt glasses, and a stumped Fred covered in ash with his hair sticking up all over. Lee sniffed he air and gagged. "Smell a bit like him too and that's not a compliment".

"Very funny, but I can't take a break until I figure this out. Otherwise it's going to drive me mad." Fred crumpled up a paper and threw it at Lee who let it hit him in the shoulder.

"Well you're going to have to be a bit loopy for the moment. Someone from the Quibbler's here to do an article on the shop. George left a while back to get everything ready for Angelina. I'll see if I can figure it out while you're gone" Lee pushed Fred out the the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to run it in though that he's getting married before me every time you see me though" Fred laughed. Lee grinned back.

"I can't help it, it brings me such pleasure" Lee called as Fred walked out the room.

"Yeah, yeah" Fred smiled good naturedly as he left. He went to the front of the shop and found everything to be perfect chaos with Umbridge heads floating around screaming, small smoke bombs going off, chaos everywhere, and children laughing. Perfect.

He turned around and nearly smashed into a frazzled Hermione.

"Woah there. Hermione Granger. I never thought I'd see the day of you buying our products. Trying to fight off a couple fellows, eh? We have stink bombs and anti love potions" Fred gestured the vast array of prank products on display.

"I am **not** here to buy anything Fred. I'm here from the Quibbler for the article" Hermione said with a serious look on her face.

"You work for the Quibbler? I thought you said the Quibbler was full of nonsense!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, well during the war they were the only ones not putting out false information and supported Harry" Hermione shrugged. "Enough about me though. How is the shop going? I am here to write an article after all".

Fred shook his head clearing his thoughts and grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her out of the way of a screaming Umbridge head whizzing past.

"You might want to watch out around here" George chuckled as Hermione nearly fell over in surprise.

"I gathered that, especially from your appearance" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she took in his hair that was sticking up different directions, his blackened clothes, and ash that was everywhere on him.

"Like what you see, eh Granger?" Fred flashed his signature grin that would have made any Hogwarts school girl faint. Hermione rolled her eyes which only made Fred chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to ask a few questions about the shop" Hermione brought out her quill and paper and cast a spell so they would write down the conversation.

"Hey Fred, George says to close up in fifteen so your Mum doesn't go completely mad if you're late because of the shop" Lee poked his head out from the workroom.

"Thanks mate" Fred called back. "You can go home and get ready for tonight. Head over to the Burrow whenever. Mum will be thrilled to see you again"

Fred then cast a spell to magnify his voice. "Sorry everyone. We're closing a bit early today for a special occasion. Everyone please bring your items up to the register or go home" He then turned to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, can this wait a bit?"

"Of course. Don't let me stop you" Hermione stepped aside as Fred finished checking everyone out. As the last person left, Lee walked out and after a quick goodbye, he disapparated.

"What's going on at the Burrow?" Hermione asked curiously.

"George's asking Angelina to marry him tonight at dinner"

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Why don't you come tonight? Mum would love to see you and George would want you to be there"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose"

"No it's fine. As long as we can do the interview after dinner, you are invited"

"It's a deal"

Fred started closing up as Hermione changed in the loo. She stepped out wearing a black skirt and a red top and Fred couldn't help but think she had really outgrown her bushy hair and buck tooth smile. She was actually pretty. Fred shook those thought out of his mind. _That's the girl Ron fancies. You can't like her. _

He stepped aside to change into gray trousers and a maroon shirt. Thy finished up and locked the doors before stepping outside into the brisk autumn weather.

Fred offered his arm to Hermione and she gripped it tightly.

"Hermione you're going to take my arm off" Fred teased. Hermione blushed and stuttered for abut before Fred laughed.

"Sorry, but Side-Along Apparation is still a little dizzying for me." Hermione apologized.

"I was only teasing. You don't have to apologize, Granger. You're fine" he reassured her. The pair apparated away without another word to the Burrow.


	2. Friends?

**I own nothing. And I'm not doing it's to be directly like J.K Rowling's writing or her books. This is my twist on the characters and what happens next. I probably make a lot of mistakes so please review **

**:)**

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed when she saw the pair enter the Burrow. She opened her arms for a hug and Hermione obliged.

"Thanks Mum, nice to know you're happy to see me" Fred joked. Mrs Weasley laughed and hugged Fred.

"Everything's all set! We were just waiting on you Fred. You were a bit late but of course it's because you brought Hermione. I'm so glad too, dear. It's been a while since you visited. How's that Wesley fellow?" Mrs Weasley asked, giving Hermione a knowing look. Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

"We're not together anymore as of yesterday. He went to Scotland and wanted me to come with. I didn't want to leave my family and of course, my friends".

"Oh I'm terribly sorry dear. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Where are you living now?" Mrs. Weasley quickly changed the subject, feeling quite embarrassed herself that she had brought it up and made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Actually, I was living with Wesley's sister and since we split, she...kicked me out. I was hoping to find someplace to live today but no such luck" Hermione shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. She was inwardly worried she would have to live in a tent somewhere, but didn't want Mrs.Weasley to try to make her live in the Burrow. She loved the Weaselys, but living with Ron would be a bit uncomfortable ever since she ended things with him.

"Why Hermione! Why don't you live with Fred?" Mrs. Weasley pulled Fred over by his arm.

"Oi!" Fred rubbed his arm.

"Mrs. Weasley! I can't just live with Fred!" Hermione protested.

"What's this about Hermione moving in?" Fred asked, clearly confused.

"Nonsense! George will be moving out with Angelina tomorrow and Fred will have an empty spot in his flat." Mrs. Weasley assured Hermione.

"Mum! Did you think about asking me first?" Fred fumed.

"Fred Weasley, you will let Hermione live with you or you won't **be **living" Mrs Hermione wagged her wand at Fred threateningly. Hermione felt her face get hot at all of this fighting being over her.

"Mrs Weasley, you really don't-"

"Nonsense. Fred has room and he'll be happy to have you, isn't that right Freddie?"

Fred started to speak but was interrupted by Ron.

"What's this about Hermione living with Fred? Mum Hermione would never want to live with _Fred _even if you payed her to" Ron scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, a little put out that Ron had spoken for her. Sure, Hermione had found both Fred and George to be a little irresponsible during their days at Hogwarts, but since then, they had both really improved...somewhat. George mostly. Especially because Angelina had made him, he had gotten more responsible. Fred...not so much.

"Hey! I'm sure Hermione would be _happy _to live with me as my flat mate. Isn't that right Hermione?" Fred slung his arm around Hermione, making her a little bit uncomfortable. Everyone looked at Hermione expectantly.

"I um..." Hermione started, flushing a deep red. She had not been prepared for this at all.

"I told you so. She wouldn't be caught dead with someone like you" Ron smirked at Fred who was still looking at Hermione.

"Actually Ron, I would love to live with Fred" Hermione retorted, much to Ron's dismay. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands.

"That's lovely, dearie. Now dinners ready everyone" Mrs Weasely pointed her wand to the table where everything flew onto and looked just as good as Hogwarts' own great hall.

Hermione started towards the table, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to live with Fed you know" Ron told her earnestly, searching her face for any doubt. Hermione sighed. There was once a point where Hermione thought she could end up with Ron, but he had turned out to be too much for Hermione. She had ended it gently, but Ron still wanted Hermione and thought she loved him not matter how many times she told him no. She had wanted to write for the Quibbler and he had told her the Daily Prophet would be better suited for her seriousness and bookishness.

"Ron, it's okay. I want to" Hermione told Rona as well as telling herself. She felt pressured and this was going a little too fast. Fred came up beside her.

"Ron, leave her alone. She already said she would move in with me. Don't be a prat" Fred led Hermione to the table and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about Ron" they both said at the same time then laughed.

"Just ignore him and eat. I can't wait for George's proposal" Hermione assures Fred, who was glaring right back at a glowering Ron. Fred sighed.

"You're right. Anyway, George is going to do it right after dinner" Fred whispered. Ginny day down next to Hermione with Harry next to her.

"What are we whispering about?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"The proposal" Hermione explained.

"I can't wait"

"Neither can I"

"They make such a lovely couple"

"Isn't it time Harry proposed to you? You're a year out of Hogwarts"

"Tell Harry that. I've been thinking about it for weeks"

The two girls laughed as they ate.

As soon as everyone was finished, Mrs Weasley usheered everyone out to clean the dishes.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I'm quite alright dear, and for the last time, you can call me Molly" Mrs Weasley waved Hermione away. Everyone sarted talking and Hermione saw George pull a surprised Angelina outside. Mrs Weasley claw rushing in.

"Alright everyone, why don't we gather in the living room to wait for the announcement. Everyone act surprised too" Mrs Weasley instructed. Everyone loved to the living room and resumed talking.

Twenty minutes later, George and Angelina ran back in.

"SHE SAID YES!" George shouted excitedly. Everyone cheered as the two kissed. Hermione clapped along with everyone else, but couldn't help feeling depressed that she didn't even have a boyfriend yet. Fred saw the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"Wesley was going to propose soon but now that we've split, I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm so hopeless" she laughed without humor.

"Aw Granger, I bet there are loads of fellows just dying to go out with you" Fred joked. When he saw that she wasn't laughing he sighed.

"Alright, I usually go to the pub just with Lee and Oliver but why don't you come with us instead of Oliver saturday? Oliver will be too busy with the shop then and we usually only go staurdays. You could be his replacement" Fred suggested.Hermione looked doubtful.

"...or I could always set you up with Oliver"

"No, no. The pub is fine. No need to set me up with someone who's that obsessed with Quidditch" Hermione quickly said. She had always had a distaste for Oliver since he was too hard on Harry.

"Sounds lovely. Why don't we go to my place and get you settled to you can start moving in? Do you need to get anything?" Fred asked as he grabbed his coat. Hermione shook her head.

"I have everything in my beaded bag" She held up her worn bag that seemed so small. Fred shrugged.

"Alright m'lady. Are you ready for another apparation?" Fred offered his arm. "Just maybe not so tightly this time"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two said their goodbyes and then took his arm gently. Before she could take another breath, the two had apparated to Fred's flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.


	3. Fighting

As soon as they walked into Fred's flat, Hermione' heart dropped. To say it was a little disorganized would be an understatement. It was _messy. _Hermione looked around the flat, noticing beer and firewhiskey bottles on the counter, clothes strewn about on furniture, random papers crumpled up and thrown around, and worst of all, the rubbish bin was overflowing. Hermione,being named the 'neat freak' by her friends, had always known the twins to be a little unkempt and rough around the edges, but she never thought it was like this. She had stayed in the Weasley household and with the twins for a number of days and had never recalled it being like this.

"Did George have trouble packing or is it always like this?" Hermione asked, crinkling up her nose at the sight of the living quarters of the twins.

"What do you mean _like this?" _

_"_I _mean_ that it's atrocious! Simply awful! How can you live like this?"

"_What do you mean like this?!" _

"_I mean that it's messier than Ron's room in here!" _

At this point, both Hermione and Fred were yelling at each other quite loudly. Hermione sighed heavily and slumped down on the hard floor. She buried her face in her hands and tried to count to ten while taking deep breaths. _One...two...three...four...okay. _Everything was fine, she could do this. Hermione tried to convince herself that this wasn't the start of a miserable time trying to make it work living with someone like Fred Weasley. She took another deep breath and looked up and saw a woman's shirt and lost it.

"FRED! You can't expect me to live here while you have your..._special friends_ over!" Hermione exclaimed desperately. She did _not_want to have to deal with all the trouble that came with that. Fred's face changed from concerned to outraged.

"Well Granger, you can't just expect ME to change my life because Mum forced me to take you in. It's not my fault you were such a bossy arse that that bloke didn't want to stay with you" Fred snapped. He huffed out a breath and his expression changed once more as he realized what he had just said. "Granger...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. And you're right" was all Hermione said. She was done trying to argue. She got up without another word and walked down the hall, carrying her beaded bag. She went into a room, not caring whether it was hers or or Fred's. Luckily, the room was empty. She waved her wand and the door shut behind her and cast a silencing spell. Not even a second later, she fell against the wall and didn't stop the tears from flowing. Once they started, Hermione couldn't stop and soon her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was stuffed up. She tried to wipe the tears, but only smeared her mascara. She sighed and forced herself to stop crying. She slowly got up and looked around the empty room.

It wasn't much but it would have to be her home unless she could somehow find another place to live. She opened her beaded bag and summoned all of her furniture with a simple flourish of her wand. Hermione knew she had to do something or she would start crying again. She set up her bed and made sure to put the red and gold quilt her mom made for her when Hermione found out she was a Gryffindor. It reminded her of her Hogwarts days with Ron and Harry.

An hour later, Hermione was finished and stepped back to look at her progress. She had managed to change the colors of the walls to a cream and the colors in her room matched the Gryffindor common room so she felt at home. It comforted her slightly. She sighed and decided to go to bed, hoping everything would be better in the morning.

Meanwhile Fres was in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of fire whiskey. He groaned as the conversation replayed in his head. He knew he had hurt Hermuone and he wanted to apologize but she had locked him out and put protective charms on the door. He screwed it up but it was her own fault. She shouldn't have criticized his living style. But she did have a small point. Ever since George had moved out, Fred had been a little unkempt trying to not notice the huge absence of his twin. This was the first time they had been separated and Fred wasn't sure if he could do it without George.

But Fred had never meant to blurt out those words about that Wesley fellow. The bloke had really hurt Hermione and because she was Fred's little brothers friend, he shouldn't have said those things to her.

Fred sighed and took another swing of his firewhiskey before throwing away the still half full bottle. He needed to stop drinking before he got really drunk and did soemthing even more stupid. He might as well be productive.

Fred waved his wand and made everything go where it belonged. He couldn't clean up his life overnight, but he could clean his house and improve that for his flatmate. _Flatmate_. Hermione was no longer his little brothers best friend and ex. She was now his flatmate.


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: (i kinda forgot this last chapter but) I don't own any characters. Those belong to Rowling. I just own my ideas and this story's plot. That's it.**

**Also: thank you for the review. Yeah, I'm still learning how to write colorfully. I know I can't write like JK Rowling so I'm doing my best to write closely to her style but with my style so yeah.**

**Also this chapter is shorter so sorry about that but I moved up the romance kind of because I have a busy couple weeks ahead because of the holidays and I have concerts I have to perform at (I play french horn).**

Hermione woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night. She had another dream about the Battle of Hogwarts where they lost and Voldemort won. She sat up panting and her heart pounding. All she could think of was Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix tortures her. She slowly massaged her bicep, trying not to remember the scar that was there permanently that labeled her a mud blood. The scar that was the reason why she always wore short sleeves, never dresses without long sleeves, or never bathing suits. Flashbacks seized her mind and she was thrown back to almost getting her throat cut and she had to stop herself from sobbing. Sometimes when this happened, Hermione would sit with Wesley and he would hold her until she fell asleep. But then it came crashing down that he wasn't there for anymore. She was completely alone and had no one to go to.

Hermione tried to go back to sleep but the memories were too intense. Images flashed in her head of her friends dying and her mother and father. Shddenly she couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't be alone. She needed to be with someone but the only other person around was Fred. She really didn't want to wake Fred after what happened earlier that night but...

Soon her feet were carrying her out of her bed, out of her room, down the hall, and into Fred's room.

"Fred. Fred. Fred" Hermione repeated knowing he was a light sleeper and he would eventually wake up.

"Mmm? Wha-" Fred sat up groggily and squinted his eyes to see who was next to his bed calling his name. "Hermione? What are you doing? Don't you know it's the middle of the night?"

"I-I...I um can't sleep. I keep having nightmares about...you know, what happened at the Malfoy's with Bellatrix. Usually Wesley would hold me when this happened but-"

"Look, Granger I'm sorry I said those things before. I was completely wrong and out of line. I really didn't mean for you to be hurt. I wasn't thinking and I hope you'll forgive me." Fred said earnestly.

Hermione shook her head, "Fred I'm not mad about that, although it is nice to hear that and I forgive you. What I was trying to tell you is Wesley would hold me when I had nightmares. But now he's not here and I can't fall asleep, so I was hoping you would?"

"Granger, you want me to hold you? I'm not your boyfriend. I'm flattered but..." Fred trailed off as he saw Hermione's crestfallen expression. He saw her eyes water and watched her swallow back her tears.

"I didn't want you to hold me like that. I just don't want to be alone. But it's okay. I won't bother you. I'm sorry" Hermione said with her voice shaking. She turned and started to leave Fred room. Fred instantly felt guilty.

"Alright Granger. C'mere" he said as he pulled back his covers and patted the bed next to him.

"You want me to climb in your bed?" Hermione sniffed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Consider yourself lucky Granger. Most women beg to be in my bed. You're the first I'm inviting. I mean, we could always find a different way to cheer you up" Fred grinned, winking. Hermione was quiet for a second before slapping Fred.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione exlaimed, blushing. Fred smiled seeing a small smile on her face. He knew how to do that for people.

"I'm joking Granger. I'll just hold you til you fall asleep. No funny business here" Fred said sincerely, putting on a straight face. Hermione sighed but was too tired to argue. She climbed in next to Fred and let him put his arm around her and she settled in. She leaned her head against his chest and let herself listen to his heartbeat and match his breathing.

Fred sighed and he rubbed her back gently. It had been a long time since a woman had asked to just sit with him. But Hermione was his friend and he wanted her to be okay. He remembered Ron telling him about Hermione's screams as Bellatrix carved the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's flesh. If this would make Hermione be okay, he could endure it for a night or two. It was kind of nice actually. Just holding someone. He felt his eyelids droop and for once since George moved out a couple weeks ago, Fred felt okay and happy.


End file.
